This invention relates to the field of orthopedic surgery and, particularly, to the area of spinal implants for stabilizing the spatial relationship of vertebrae. The device is designed for use in the cervical region of the spine though one skilled in the art may use the device in other regions of the spine and other skeletal fixations.